


Believe

by PasDAmour97



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla is still a vampire, Carmilla is whipped, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein as parents, Kinda AU, Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein are Parents, SO FLUFFY, so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasDAmour97/pseuds/PasDAmour97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- “our oldest son told our youngest daughter that Santa isn’t real (he totally is), so you rush into the closet and throw on the Santa suit you have for emergencies and sneak outside in the snow so our daughter can ‘spot Santa checking on the good little girls and boys’” au</p><p>I found the prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Ernest is named after Ernest Hemingway and Willow is named after Willow on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Carmilla had just settled into her favorite chair in the living room by the fireplace when she heard arguing echoing throughout the house.

_"Santa isn't real."_

_"Yes he is! He's real!"_

_"No, that's just a silly little fairy tale parents tell their kids. Mom and Mama really give us the presents."_

Carmilla sighed and slowly got up from her chair, stretching. She made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen. The voices got louder.

A little boy and girl were standing toe to toe, faces red from yelling.

"Hey! What's going on?" Carmilla walked into the kitchen.

The boy turned towards the woman, his wavy dark blonde hair disheveled and hanging low around his eyes. He was quiet.

"Well?" the vampire questioned, leaning against the table.

"Ernest was telling me that Santa wasn't real!" the little girl said, pointing at the boy.

"I heard. You two were super loud. You know Mom is trying to get some sleep, right?" Carmilla looked down at the kids.

The tiny girl crossed her arms and huffed looking up at Carmilla, "Mama, Santa is real, right?"

Ernest interrupted "No! He's not real! I told you he wasn't! All the kids in my class know that!"

"Calm down, kiddo. Come here, Willow." Carmilla sat down and patted her knee. Willow went over and climbed up and sat on her knee, she looked up at her with her big brown eyes.

- _She resembles Laura so much it's not even funny._ -

Carmilla pushed the girl's dark hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear, "Santa is real."

"Really? How do you know, Mama?" Willow's face was full of wonder.

"Because-" Carmilla was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Because Mama knows Santa." Laura was smiling as she walked up to the sink, opening a cabinet above it for her TARDIS mug.

"No she doesn't!" Ernest looked at Laura.

Carmilla was quiet as Laura fixed herself some hot chocolate and debated with their son. "You'd be surprised who your Mama knows, Ernest. And to think.. Santa had some good presents for you this year but I guess you're too old for them. And you don't even think he exists." Laura looked at Carmilla.

Ernest protested, "Oh come on! I'm only 7! I'm not too old! And maybe I might believe.. If I see him."

Willow bounced up and down on her mama's knee, shaking Carmilla, "Yeah! Yeah! We wanna see him!"

"I don't know.. Ernie, you didn't seem to behave this year.." Carmilla shrugged.

She watched as he made her trademark face of annoyance, "I haven't been bad!"

Laura sipped some of her cocoa, she hid her smile behind her mug.

"You're my son, of course you're bad." Carmilla chuckled, setting down Willow and standing up.

"Go to the living room, your Mom and I have to talk for a second." the brunette shooed the two children out.

Laura put down her mug and leaned against the counter, smirking.

Carmilla went over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug, "So I know old Saint Nick?"

"Yes. You do." Laura rested her head against the other woman's shoulder and mumbled.

"Well maybe I do. Who knows." Carmilla pulled away, looking down at her wife.

"Prove it." Laura gave Carmilla a quick peck and grabbed her mug, "There's a costume in the closet."

The vampire raised an eyebrow, "We have a Santa costume? Why exactly?"

"Long story. Just go and put it on. Figure out a plan. The children and I shall be in the living room." Laura walked out.

Carmilla scoffed and walked out and up the stairs.

\-----------------------------------

- _The things I do for a damn 4 and 7 year old._ -

Carmilla adjusted the hat that was sliding off her head, she blew at the puffy ball that fell in front of her face. Cold wind blew at her face as she made her way through the snow to the living room windows. The snow was crunching underneath her boots, her favorite pair she might add.

Hopefully the kids wouldn't question why Santa was wearing leather boots with tiny spikes... And why Santa had long, dark hair..

She went towards the window where she knew they'd be and with a deep voice she hoped would sound manly let out "HOHOHO."

Obviously they didn't hear because she stood there for about 5 minutes waiting for a reaction. She tried again this time even louder.

"Mom, did you hear that?" Willow's eyes widened. Laura feigned surprise

"Yes. I did. I think it came from outside." Willow and Ernest went and reached for the curtains, opening them to reveal frosted windows. Snowflakes stuck to the window.

Carmilla saw her kids from a few feet away and took slow steps toward the window.

"Mom, I think I see him! I think I see Santa!" Willow squeaked.

"No way." Ernest was glued to the window, watching the outline of the figure.

"I think it is." Laura tried to contain her giggles.

"Santa! Santa, over here!" Willow waved her arms at the window.

Carmilla smiled and went up to the window, making sure to keep her face hidden. She waved.

Both the children waved back, they were pressing their faces up against the window now.

Carmilla stuck out a gloved hand and drew a smiley face on the glass.

"Mom, Santa just drew a smiley at us!" Ernest pointed.

Laura nodded, "I see."

Carmilla stood there for a few more seconds, letting the kids look at her before jumping up onto the roof.

"Where'd he go?" Willow cried out. She became quiet when she heard footsteps above them.

Carmilla pulled out a sheet of paper and pen from the back pocket of her pants. She wrote something and crouched down to the chimney, checking to see if there was a fire going. It was clear, she folded the paper and dropped it through.

"Look! A note!" Ernest went and grabbed the paper from the fireplace, unfolding it.

"He wrote you guys' something?" Laura asked.

"Yes!" Willow replied, running over to her brother and standing on her toes, trying to read the note.

Ernest read aloud :

_Dear Willow and Ernest,_

_I heard from someone that you needed a visit from old Santa. I also heard a certain little boy doesn't believe in me. So I came to prove that I am real._

_Willow, people will tell you I'm not real but never give up the Christmas spirit! If you believe, I'll always be here!_

_Ernest, even though you're 7 years old, you can still believe in Santa. Just because the stupid boys in your class don't think I'm real doesn't mean that I don't exist. I just don't visit them because they're ~~bas~~ \- They're bad kids. I heard you were a little bad this year but I'll let it pass. Also be nice to your sister!_

_I have some great presents for you both this year!_

_Hohoho,_

_Santa Claus_

 

Both children squealed and jumped around, making the furniture tremble slightly.

Laura watched as Ernest hugged his sister and lifted her up and spun her around.

Carmilla came running down the stairs, out of breath, wearing sweatpants and a tank top, "I heard- I heard footsteps on the roof. What- what the hell- happened?"

The trio turned around to face her.

She was bombarded with explanations. She listened intently and smirked, "I told you I knew Santa."

After all the excitement had died down, Carmilla and Laura put Ernest and Willow to bed, but first they insisted on hanging up the letter from Santa on their wall. They hung it up by a small family portrait.

The kids went to sleep and the women admired their handy work.

"That's pretty amazing." Laura complimented Carmilla, holding her hand.

"Yeah I'm a genius." Carmilla sighed.

"It was my idea, but the letter was a nice touch." Laura led Carmilla out and to their room.

They laid down and as they cuddled, Carmilla busted out with a question. "I still don't understand why we had a Santa costume in our closet!"

"Maybe naughty Santa perhaps." Laura quietly said.

"What?" Carmilla laughed, tugging at Laura and making her turn over so she was face to face with her.

"You heard me." Laura's face went red and she covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, would you like me to put it on again?" the brunette teased.

"No. I'm fine." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Another question." Carmilla smiled.

"Yeah?" Laura looked from between her fingers.

"Have you been naughty or nice?" Carmilla whispered, leaning closer.

"Oh god, just go to sleep." Laura turned over.

"Santa told me you were naughty. Have you been a _naughty_ girl, Laura?" Carmilla went to spoon the other woman.

"If you keep talking you're gonna get coal for Christmas."


End file.
